Trust and Friendship
by Demoncrossanimegirl
Summary: Kagome is finally alone with Inuyasha again! Well...sorta...cause Shippo is there too. Will Kagome tell Inuyasha how she feels? Will Inuyasha? Find out!


Hey this is my second story on here! So I hope it's better than my first and that you like it! Thanks for reading!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Though every night I wish I did...lol not really!

* * *

The Inuyasha gang trudged slowly along through the forest. They had been walking for quite some time and it didn't seem like they were getting anywhere. Sango decided to do something to help. "Inuyasha, why don't I fly ahead and see how far it is? We are supposed to be heading for the Virgin's Village, and unless we're going the wrong direction we should have been there by now. If this is the wrong direction I'll fly back and tell you. If not I'll meet you all there." She said. "Come on Kirara!" She yelled to her cat demon. And at the sound of Sango's command the small demon grew 10 times its original size. Sango got on followed immediately by Miroku.

Inuyasha's eyebrow twitched. "Where do you think you're going Miroku?" He asked him.

"Sango may near danger." He answered with a lie. "I am merely going for her protection." He added in.

"Yeah right Miroku!" Kagome said from behind Inuyasha. "Like the name of the village doesn't have something to with it." Her voice was accusing.

"Dear Kagome, do you not trust my values?"

"Do you have any?" Inuyasha questioned in irritation.

"I don't know why the name would excite you Miroku..."Sango said before they took off. "It's just a village of unmarried men." Were the last word Kagome and Inuyasha heard before they were in the sky. But Kagome caught Miroku's regretful grimace as they flew away and laughed.

"Damn lecher." Inuyasha said through his teeth. "How can anyone call him a monk?" Then he turned to continue on his way.

'Finally...' Kagome thought 'I finally get to be alone with Inuyasha again...' She smiled at his back.

"Kagome!" A childish voice whined. Her head jolted up. She had forgotten about Shippo. "My feet hurt. Can I ride on your back?" He asked even though he had already jumped on.

Inuyasha clenched his fists then whirled around to grab the back of Shippo's shirt. "Be a man! And stop using Kagome! She's not your mom!" Then he proceeded to ram Shippo's head into a conveniently placed tree. Kagome's maternal instincts took over.

"Inuyasha, stop it, or else!" She shouted at him. She was the only one he listened to really, because she could 'sit' him whenever she so desired. So he dropped Shippo, who was crying like a baby, and started forward again. Kagome walked over to the little fox demon. "Come on Shippo, You can ride on my back." She offered and Inuyasha just rolled his eyes.

"He needs to learn that he can't rely on other people all the time, because one day they won't be there anymore. And he'll be alone." He said and Kagome could see sadness in his eyes. He was thinking about the past again. She knew Inuyasha had an awful childhood, but that was the extent of her knowledge. He never really talked to her about anything. He always relied on himself. She just wanted him to...trust her enough so she could help him.

* * *

That night sleep didn't take Kagome very quickly. There was too much on her mind. She wanted to talk to him. She wanted to know everything about him. She wanted to tell him how much she loved him. She didn't know why she loved him so much. Maybe it was that even though he seemed tough and violent she knew that underneath it all he was scared, gentle, and vulnerable, or possibly because she was just and idiot. 'How could I love Inuyasha? But I do...and I want to talk to him...' she struggled with her thoughts for what seemed like hours until finally she knew what to do. She knew he wasn't asleep because it seemed like he wasn't ever asleep, so she would go see him now while Shippo was asleep and no one else was around. She rose from her blankets and walked in the direction where she had seen Inuyasha perch himself.

"Inuyasha?" She called to him gently.

Inuyasha opened his eyes at the sound of her voice. He looked down at her from where he sat on his tree. "What do you want?" He asked rudely.

Kagome narrowed her eyes at his tone, but kept from yelling. If she was going to talk to him she couldn't start yelling at him. "Can you come down for a little bit so we can talk?" She asked keeping her gentle tone.

Inuyasha gave her a suspicious look. "Why?"

She smiled. "I just want to spend a little time alone with you."

"Feh." He said as if uninterested and turned away.

Kagome was hurt but she held her composure. "Please? Don't make me do it Inuyasha. Why can't you come down by yourself? Why make me say it?"

He turned back. "No Kagome don't!" He said quickly. "I'm coming." He jumped down and approached her.

'Good...Now that he's down I just have to get him to open up. This may be a little hard.' She thought as she led him to a log where she sat down. Inuyasha refused to sit but stood impatiently waiting for what she had to say. She just sat there looking at him for a moment.

"Well, what is it? Did you drag me down just to sit and say nothing?" He said, getting rather annoyed.

"Oh!" She said aloud pulling her from her trance. "I was just...well..." She didn't exactly know what to say.

Inuyasha sighed in aggravation and sat down next to her on the log. "What is it? Do you have a problem?" He asked her thinking something may be wrong.

"No, it's not about me..."

"Well than what is it?"

"I-I-I..." Kagome stuttered. "Tell me Inuyasha. Tell me everything."

"What?" He said in confusion. "Tell you everything?" She blushed and played with the ends of her skirt nervously. "You got me down just to ask me that?" He said and started to stand up. "Don't waste my time." He added as he started to walk away from her.

"Please wait Inuyasha!" She yelled after him. He stopped and turned around again. She had to say something or he would walk away and she would never get this kind of a chance again. 'Think Kagome. Think!' He sighed again and turned to go back to his tree. She panicked, "Inuyasha, please, don't leave me when I'm trying to tell you that I love you!" She pulled a hand to her mouth shocked at the words that had just left her mouth. 'Oh no...now what would he do? Surely he'll just laugh in my face. I'm such an idiot. I can't believe I just did that.' She braced herself for anything as he walked toward her. This time he had a different rhythm to his step and a new facial expression that she hadn't seen before. He stopped in front of her and looked her directly in the eyes. His eyes were beautiful. They were one of the first things about him that she fell in love with.

"Kagome..." He said. He was now talking in a gentle voice and she didn't know what to think about it. His hand fell to her cheek and he pulled from the log. Her eyes were wide and she was speechless. He took her in his arms without a second thought. "I'm sorry..." He began "I am so sorry I shouldn't be like that with you, I just don't know how to act around you." He stopped for a moment just to take in the feeling. He loved having Kagome in his arms. Did that mean that he loved her though? What about Kikyo? He closed his eyes 'Kikyo is dead...and Kagome...I love her.'

"Inuyasha...umm...?" She said shyly and she pulled herself away from him. "I just told you that..." She blushed again this time it was noticeable.

Inuyasha smiled. "I know..."

"Then why did you apologize? I already knew that you don't act like how you really are."

"I know..." He said again then added, "But...Kagome...I never talk to you about anything and I'm sorry. You're my closest friend Kagome." She shuddered at the word he used to describe her. "I trust you Kagome. I..." He paused.

"Is that all then? Friendship?" She asked slowly, already expecting the answer to be yes. He didn't say anything so she turned her head away from him and started back to her bed. But something stopped her and pulled her back. And when she had fully turned around she was met by a light press of lips against hers. "How could I not love you Kagome? You're my everything." He said and Kagome smiled at him almost in tears. "I'm sorry Kagome what did I do? Don't cry!" He said wondering if he should have just let her go. She laughed a little.

"I'm sorry...you just made me so happy." She took a step toward him and pulled him into another kiss. "Goodnight Inuyasha." She said and this time she went off to her bed. Leaving Inuyasha in the night with a smile that erased the horrors of his past and brightened his future. His future with Kagome...

The End

* * *

!Owari!

So what did you think of it? Was it good? Bad? Does it need improvement? Is anyone too out of character? If you think so review and tell me! I always want to know ways to improve my stories! Thanks so much for reading though! And I hope you liked it! See ya!


End file.
